


S  he

by FehPrime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Prose Poem, Suicide, im sorry, please dont read if u have this triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FehPrime/pseuds/FehPrime
Summary: Please read the tags before jump on it."In that moment he can be free from the liesEven if there is no longer a he"





	S  he

_She wakes up everyday and do what she learned to be_  
_People often call her strange_  
_Because she dont know how her hair are messy_  
_Or how she didn't know if her eyebrows are thick_  
_Or even how she didn't remember how she looks like_  
_She doesn't want to know  
_ _She didn't want to see_  
_She want_  
_She_  
_S he_  
_S he_  
_S he_  
_S he_  
_S he_  
_S he_  
_S he_  
_S he_  
_S he_  
_His blood are red like everyone else_  
_Now he didn't have to lie to himself_  
_In that moment he can be free from the lies_  
_Even if there is no longer a he_


End file.
